(Description: (Taken from the Investigator's Abstract) Very little is published in the scientific literature on the human health effects of Florida, red tide, either as human clinical case receptors or formal epidemiological studies. In addition to the health effects associated with the ingestion of contaminated shellfish (i.e. neurotoxic shellfish poisoning NSP)), there have been multiple anecdotal reports of respiratory irritation and possibly immunologic effects associated with the inhalation of aerosolized Florida red tide toxins in recreational and occupational persons on the beaches on the Gulf of Mexico. Furthermore, recent die-offs of the endangered Florida manatee were associated with the inhalation of the Florida red tide toxins, and research in sheep and other laboratory animals has confirmed the ability of aerosolized red tide toxins to cause reversible bronchospasm. This proposed study will establish a human exposure and effect biomarker of aerosolized red tide toxins exposure in animals, and then pilot the use of the biomarker in several sensitive exposed human populations longitudinally. This biomarker of both exposure and effect consists of throat and nose swabs for inflammatory and mucosal cells before and after exposure to aerosolized Florida red tide toxins. The effect marker is the actual number of inflammatory and mucosal cells before and after exposure to aerosolized Florida red tide toxins. The effect marker is the actual number of inflammatory and mucosal cells, while the actual marker is the qualitative and quantitative measure of brevetoxin (the primary red tide toxin) in the inflammatory and mucosal cells using immunocytochemical staining. The investigators will work with the Immunocytochemistry Core and the animal model investigators to further elaborate the biomarker prior to extensive human testing. At the same time, the investigators will assemble several population cohorts for evaluation of the biomarkers in at risk exposure and possibly sensitive subpopulations. These populations include 2 sensitive persons with chronic lung disease. At the same time, in cooperation with the Centers for Diseases Control and Prevention (CDC), an occupationally exposed group consisting of lifeguards and similarly exposed workers will be studied. Survey instruments and measures of physiologic lung function will be evaluated, as well as personnel monitoring for the aerosolized red tide toxins gathered by the exposure investigators and the Toxin Core. The biomarker will be collected and analyzed in conjunction with the epidemiologic and clinical data, correlated with environmental/personnel exposure data, to better define the acute and chronic human health effects of aerosolized red tide toxins exposure in Florida. Ultimately, this research will contribute to the model of the animal and human health effects of aerosolized natural toxins elaborated in the Program Project proposal.